Like Sands Through an Hourglass AKA the DeGrassi Soap
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is pregnant with Drew's kid and he's dating his dead brother's only love and she's in love with Eli but what happens Adam returns? Bianca's found out some shocking news she must share with Zig but he's still under Vince's thumb. Two shot. Read A/Ns please.
1. Alive

**Welcome to tonight's shot! This will actually be a two shot and I dedicate this to Christlove88 & Sweetbaby97 both of whom requested that the DeGrassi Soap ending I posted on the Saviors website requested this story.**

 **If you recall** _ **"Thunderstruck"**_ **pissed me off to no end and I ranted a lot about how DeGrassi was this terrible bubblegum soap now. It still is and I have no hope for Next Class which I will not be watching or writing for. Anywho I posted a proposed DeGrassi Soap ending on the DeGrassi Saviors website and it led to this story.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 ***I'm patterning this after a soap opera so it's dramatic and at some places a little farfetched but remember it's a soap opera story and not reality**

 ***Bianca has been in Toronto every weekend since Thanksgiving but has not seen Drew and has in fact been avoiding him like the plague**

 ***This takes place just after Thunderstruck and Drew knows Clare is pregnant**

 ***Eli knows Clare is pregnant, the two of them got back together when he returned for the summer. He's not happy that the baby is Drew's but he loves Clare**

 **Ch. 1 Alive**

 **(CLARE)**

"You said you were coming Drew," I huff with annoyance and cross my arms.

"I know but Becky needs me and she is my girlfriend," Drew replies and I throw up a little in my mouth. Not from morning sickness but the thought that Drew is with Becky always makes me a little ill.

"And this is your baby that you promised to be there for," I spit back at him.

"I know but Becky's jealous that I'm spending so much time with you," he tells me. I huff again with my hand on my hip looking around the courtyard to see how many kids might still be here. School let out an hour ago but a few are here still from various activities and I really want to kick Drew in the nuts right now, so I'm wondering how many witnesses there would be and then something catches my eye. I look over thinking I must be hallucinating, sure that I'm seeing things because standing over by our picnic table appears to be Adam! I hear people whispering and Drew stops talking except to mutter, "Holy shit," under his breath.

I realize that I'm not seeing things, I'm not hallucinating it's actually Adam. He's supposed to be dead, they told me he was dead, there was a funeral I couldn't go to because I was in the hospital. Drew was devastated it actually brought us closer. But Adam can't be dead because he's standing there. I push Drew away and run over to Adam embracing him tightly and now that I feel him in my arms I'm assured that he's not dead. He's alive and he's here in my arms, my best friend is alive and I burst into happy tears. Adam embraces me back, holding me tightly and letting out a breath.

"Adam," Drew says in a disbelieving breath. I don't want to let go of Adam but Drew is his brother and Adam has no idea what's happened since his accident because we were all under the impression that he was dead. So I reluctantly release Adam to let Drew hug him. "Adam you're alive, you're alive little bro I can't believe you're alive."

While the brothers embrace I call Eli at The Dot and tell him to get to DeGrassi right away. When Drew lets go of him I hug Adam again and then I hear the pounding of running feet and I look over to see Eli running toward us.

"Clare I ran right over are you okay? What h…" Eli is questioning when Adam turns around and Eli stops. He freezes and looks at Adam, looking him over with a shocked expression, Eli's not breathing until Adam smiles at him and Eli releases a breath. "Adam, you're alive! How is this…we thought…" Eli stumbles over his words and then gives up and hugs Adam tightly.

"I woke up just after the surgery, they said it was too soon and tried to put me back under. I didn't remember anything and I fought with them, I hit my head in the accident and I couldn't remember anything at all. They restrained me and all left the room but I have little wrists and I got out of the restraints, with no memory I didn't go home because I had no idea where home was. I've spent the last few months on the streets and wandering, then a couple of weeks ago it all came back, it all just came flooding back. I found out I was dead, I mean everyone thought I was dead and I got on a bus back home," Adam explains.

"I'm so happy you're alive, I don't care what happened," I say embracing Adam tightly again.

"Drew you should probably take Adam home I'll take Clare to class," Eli speaks up.

"Yeah come on Adam we should get home, I'll call Dad and tell him he needs to come home right away," Drew nods and Eli pulls me away from Adam.

"He's alive Eli, Adam is alive, our best friend is alive," I babble a little as Eli walks me to his dad's car which he's using while he's in Toronto.

"I know it's incredible. Are you okay? You look a little pale," Eli says.

"No I'm still reeling from the fact that our best friend is alive," I reply.

"And I'm grateful that he is, it's like a miracle. We'll see him again, after he's had some time with his family we can get some time with him I'm sure," Eli comments.

"Yeah I wonder how that's going to go; I wonder what they're going to tell him. He's been gone for months and a lot has happened."

"Yeah it's going to be a huge shock for Adam, just getting his memories back and then to find out everything that's happened while he was wandering without memory. Let's not worry about it now, Adam is reuniting with his family and we have a birthing class and it's my first one so you'll have to catch me up on what you and Drew learned last time," Eli says.

"I told you what happened at the last class," I remind him.

"Well go over it again I don't want them thinking I don't know how to take care of my pregnant girlfriend."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare, more than anything."

 **(BIANCA)**

I park in front of the Matlin house and take a deep breath before getting out of my car. I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I got myself into this. I know what I was thinking that night, I know what I was feeling and yet I never expected to find myself here. I knock on the door and a second later Maya opens it.

"Umm hi Bianca," she says slowly I know she has no idea why I'm here.

"Yeah hey I need to talk to Zig is he here?"

"Zig it's for you," Maya calls back into the house.

"Bianca," he says surprised to see me. I've been seeing him every weekend for the last month, in secret as I came home each weekend. I was avoiding Drew at all possible costs, I found out he had slept with Clare and was being rude to her but had started dating Becky of all people, so I hit him and I haven't seen him since.

"Hi we need to talk, come for a drive with me," I assert because it's not a question.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back by curfew," Zig tells Maya and walks out with me to my car. We drive in silence and I park at a secluded spot so I know we're alone.

"I'm pregnant Zig and the baby is yours," I divulge and Zig stops breathing.

A month ago shortly after school resumed from winter break I returned from Waterloo to Toronto one weekend. My auntie called and said she wanted me to come get the rest of my stuff because she wanted my room empty. So after getting what I wanted from my room I told my aunt to get rid of the rest and went driving around the old neighborhood. No real reason just sentimental I guess and that's when I saw Zig walking. I pulled over offering him a ride and he got in my car, we came to this exact spot and we started talking. I found out Drew slept with Clare and was being an ass now, I found out Dallas was with Alli finally and Maya was fighting with Tris. I told Zig about school and when there was nothing left to say we began kissing. It felt good to kiss him, better than kissing Drew in a way and we kept kissing. It wasn't long before we were partially undressed and Zig was putting on a condom. We used protection but it obviously didn't work because two hours ago I was told I was pregnant. It was confirmed with a blood test and once I could breathe again I got in my car and drove here to tell Zig. I knew it was his because he's the only person I've been sleeping with in the last month.

"Pregnant? You're having my baby?" Zig gasps.

"Yes and I know it's yours so don't even ask."

"So are you moving back?"

"No why would I move back I'm in school and I'm going to finish. I'll talk to the school maybe I can take next year off and not lose any credits or my spot. I know I probably shouldn't, I know I'll probably be a terrible mother but I want to keep the baby. I know you're young and still in high school but I want you to be involved even if you're just taking the baby on the weekends."

"No I want to be involved Bianca that's my kid and I think you're going to be a great mom. I can move to Waterloo after the school year, I'll be sixteen I can apply to move out on my own with government help. We can move in together, we'll work it out we can do this Beautiful B," Zig says using the pet name he came up with for me that night.

"You're joking right? We're kids Zig how are we going to raise a kid?"

"I don't know but Eli, Drew and Clare are doing it."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demand forgetting for a moment about my own problems.

"Clare's pregnant and it's Drew's. Eli knows but he's sticking by Clare and Drew's involved and they're all going to raise the baby so if they can do it so can we."

"Holy fucking shit Clare got herself pregnant. Okay but that's still different Clare's about to graduate, so is Drew and I thought Eli was at NYU?"

"He came back two weeks ago, school is out he's working at The Dot for the summer. We can do this Bianca we can make it work I want to be with you and I want our baby. I'm young but I grew up fast, I know how to survive and I know we can do this," Zig pleads.

"You know it's not going to be easy, babies are a lot of work and expensive."

"I know I remember when my brother was born. It's going to be a lot of hard work but we're having a baby. I'll figure out what I need to do to move out and transfer, maybe Simpson can help. There's a way to make this work we can do this we'll be okay. I'll move to Waterloo, we'll get an apartment; I can get a job for the summer and then a part time job when school starts again. We can both work for the summer and save."

"You're really determined to do this."

"Yeah I am, I care about you and our child and I want to be with you, be a good dad and maybe my life will finally be worth something."

"You're worth something to me. So do we need tell your parents or something?" I question.

"No but we should probably go back and talk with the Matlins since I'm still living with them."

 **(ADAM)**

It's nearly dark, the sun is setting and I'm walking to Clare's house instead of eating dinner with my family. What I thought would be a joyous reunion with my family ended in a fight and me storming out. It was joyous at first, I was beyond elated to be back with my brother and my parents even Dallas. There was lots of hugging and mom cried, Dad came home and even he cried. Mom called the hospital and the cops and yelled at them both. I told them what happened and there was lots more hugging and then I asked what I'd missed in the last few months. When Drew told me he and Bianca were through I was sad. When I found out that my brother had sex with my best friend my instinct was to hit him but I didn't. When I found out that Dallas told Drew he was just a rebound to Clare I almost hit Dallas. When Drew told me Clare is pregnant with his kid my heart stopped and then he told me that he's dating Becky and I did hit him. I punched him as hard as I could and I left while my parents were upstairs on the phone with their lawyer. There was really only two people I wanted to see or be with right now and I was pretty sure I would find them both at the same place. I ring the bell and Clare comes bouncing down the stairs a second a later and smiles when she sees me.

"Adam," she grins putting her arms around me as soon as the door is open. I hug her back tightly and let out a breath, all the anger I had in me just sort of melts away.

"Hey Adam," Eli smiles from the top of the stairs, "not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you'd still be with your family."

Clare let's go of me and steps aside so I come in then she locks the door. The three of us go up to Clare's room and she closes the door.

"I was and it was great at first until I asked what's been going on since I've been gone," I tell them and Clare looks guilty. "Yeah Drew told me, I never would have thought you and my brother…"

"Neither did I," El speaks up and now Clare bites her lip looking away in shame and tears come to her eyes.

"It was an impetuous decision, one that I made in emotional turmoil after weeks and weeks of Drew and I getting closer and feeling abandoned by Eli. We were attracted to each other, it couldn't be denied and it finally just boiled over. We did use a condom though and it wasn't exactly romantic the sofa in the storage room. Then Eli showed up and we fought and I thought I was in love with Drew but when I went to Drew he told me he wouldn't be a rebound and started treating me like I had the plague."

"Yeah I heard that too and Dallas told Drew he was probably nothing but a rebound to you," I inform Clare and a couple tears slip from her eyes so I instinctually reach over and take her hand.

"So I avoided him and then got angry and he apologized and I thought we could maybe be friends again," Clare says and then Eli speaks up before she can say anything else.

"Don't take this the wrong way Adam but I'm glad your brother has become such an ass because if he hadn't we wouldn't be together now," Eli says putting his arm around Clare and kissing her cheek.

I find out that she interviewed at Columbia and hit her head while in New York and a storm forced her to stay the night. Eli being the only one she knew in New York and had the number of she called him. They had a great night together and she got back and found out she was pregnant. At least Drew stepped up to take care of his responsibilities but it's been tenuous. Eli came back after the term to work for the summer and learned of Clare's pregnancy. He was angry and they fought about it, he even punched Drew which I'm not sorry about. But Eli was determined not to lose her so he apologized and told Clare he wanted to be with her and raise the baby together, and he was even okay with Drew being involved, not happy about it but okay.

"I hit Drew too after finding out he was dating Becky. The one and only girl I ever loved and she starts dating my brother. I couldn't be there right now; I don't want to be with my family right now or anywhere near Drew and Dallas. I wanted to be with you guys which is why I came here."

"I'm glad you did, you have no idea how happy we are to see you. If it helps any the only people that like Drew and Becky together are them and Dallas," Clare says.

"That figures, I guess you have to die to find out who really cares about you. So do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet, we'll find out the sex at my appointment next week," Clare tells me and then we hear the front door open and close. "That's probably my mom I'm going to tell her that you and Eli are staying for dinner, and also explain that you're not dead," Clare comments and both Eli and I let go of her so she can get off the bed.

"You know I had no memory but I had dreams, I didn't realize who people were but I had dreams about you and Clare. My family too but mostly you and Clare, well mostly Clare actually only she was still sick in these dreams," I confess to Eli.

"Yeah her cancer that was incredibly scary I thought I was going to lose her. She went into remission just after you die…I mean we thought you died. She's been doing real well these last six months, getting stronger and healthy again. I should have been here for her, made time for her, at least called her every night but I failed her and I only have myself to blame for her running to Drew's arms. I've made it up to her though, I'm being the best man that I can for her," Eli says just as Clare comes back.

"So my mom's in shock and she's calling your mom but I think you can stay."

"I'm not going back to my house I don't care what my mom says," I state firmly.

"I wouldn't let you, I told my mom you didn't want to be home and I suggested you both sleep over, you can take Jake's room Adam."

"Your mom let's boys sleep over?" I question.

"Well I'm already pregnant, can't get any more pregnant," Clare says and I laugh.

Helen comes up the stairs a minute later and stares at me like she's seen a ghost, not that I blame her. After a minute she says it's okay if I stay for dinner, she says my parents want to see me but they've agreed I can stay here as long as I need to. My parents apparently understand that I don't want to be around my brother right now and I need to adjust. Glen comes home and like everyone he's surprised to see me. We all eat dinner together and then my mom comes by with a bag for me with some of my things. She hugs me and stays a while but when she tries to rationalize Drew and Becky getting together I tell her to get out.

 **(ZIG)**

"Thank you Sir we appreciate it," I tell Mr. Simpson standing up to shake his hand.

"You've been doing well Zig I'm proud of you. All the paperwork will be ready this afternoon and I'll go with you to meet with the social worker," Simpson says and we leave his office.

"I have to get back to school but I'll drive back this weekend, staying with Chloe again but maybe you can stay there too," Bianca says walking me out to the front of school. We arranged to meet with Simpson before school starts so Drew wouldn't see that Bianca is here.

"Drive safe, let me know you got there," I request.

"I will let me know how it goes later with all that stuff. I'll talk to the school today," Bianca says and kisses my cheek before she starts walking down the steps. I grab her hand and spin her back to me.

"Hey we're going to do this, I care about you Beautiful B and our child," I tell her and give her a soft kiss.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow."

I watch Bianca get in her car and wave to her as she drives away. Telling the Matlin parents yesterday was interesting and telling Maya was hard. Maya looked like she was going to pass out when she heard I got Bianca pregnant. We told them our plan and they just sort of nodded and said they'd have to think about whether or not I could stay there still. They did agree that I hadn't technically broke their one rule but I wasn't even sixteen and I'd gotten an eighteen, almost nineteen, year old pregnant and they didn't even know we were dating. No one knew we were dating, we weren't even dating well not officially anyway and we didn't really go on any dates mostly just hooking up.

When Bianca's gone I go back inside and to the library doing my homework. I didn't finish my homework last night because Bianca dropped by and I forgot everything else. I finish my homework and go to my locker; it's only half an hour before classes start and most of the kids are here now.

"So how'd it go with Simpson?" Maya asks.

"Went okay he's going to help but he was pretty shocked when he found out Bianca was pregnant a…"

"What the hell do you mean Bianca's pregnant? How the hell do you know?" Drew snarls appearing suddenly with Becky just behind him.

"You got two girls pregnant Drew?" Becky asks in a snooty tone.

"No. No I mean Bianca's can't be mine, I don't think."

"It's mine, Bianca's baby is mine," I inform him. Then Drew reels back his fist and sucker punches me in the face so hard I hit the lockers.

"DREW!" Maya screams.

"Andrew what is wrong with you!" Clare shrieks running over to us. "What kind of example is that for your child?"

"He got Bianca pregnant," Drew tells her.

"Long after you and Bianca broke up we've been seeing each other for a month and she wants nothing to do with you," I enlighten him.

"I can't blame her, his own brother doesn't even want to hear his name," Clare comments taking my arm and walking me down the hall along with Maya. Drew looks wounded by her comment but he deserves it. They walk me to the nurse's office and I get an ice pack for my face. Clare and Maya sit with me while I hold the ice pack and I tell Clare a little about my situation with Bianca. "At least you want to be with her and you're doing all you can to make that happen. Drew is hardly around at all and usually makes such a big deal out of doing the smallest things. Thank goodness I have Eli and now Adam too."

"Yeah we heard he was back that's so weird, I mean great but we all thought he was dead," Maya says as the bell rings.

"Guess we better get to class," I sight putting the ice pack down again.

"If Drew bothers you again tell me," Clare insists before walking off to class.

Only a few people heard that I got Bianca pregnant so only a few people are talking about it. The big news of course it that Adam has returned from the dead. In fact it's pretty much all people talk about all morning even in class. At lunch I walk out front to get some air, I intend to walk through the ravine I'll come out near the drug store and I'll grab something for lunch. My mind is on Bianca and the baby so I don't hear the footsteps behind me until I'm grabbed and shoved against a tree. Vince holds me across the chest with a gun to temple.

"Hey Zig you didn't forget about me did you?"

 **I know it's a cruel cliffhanger and chapter two will be out during November one shot month and it will pick up from right here.**


	2. New Love, New Life

**Welcome back to this second and last chapter I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ch. 2 New Love, New Life**

 **(ZIG)**

"I have your money but it's at home," I tell Vince. Trying to remain calm while I feel the metal of the gun barrel against my skin.

"Let's go then and if you don't have my money you'll be missing a kneecap," Vince tells me.

He walks me out and forces me into his car and drives to the Matlin house. If Mrs. Matlin was home Vince would stay in the car, but she's not home she's at her physical therapy. So he comes inside with me, follows me to my room and watches me get the money from a fake book.

"Here, here's your damn money and now I'm out you understand me? I'm not doing this anymore I'm going to be a dad," I tell him shoving the money at him.

"No shit you got a girl pregnant? Let me guess the blonde stick that lives here?"

"No Bianca," I say with venom in my tone because I'm well aware of their past.

Vince looks at me with a fire in his eyes and then pistol whips me in the back of the head. I drop to the ground, my eyes flutter and then close as everything grows dim and then goes dark all together.

"Zig, Zig wake up!" Maya's panicked voice brings me back. She's standing over me with Miles.

"What time is it?" I question.

"It's still lunch time but I got worried when Tiny said he saw you driving off with his brother," Maya tells me just as Tiny walks in the room with an ice pack.

"Here for your face," he says handing me the ice pack.

"I can't stay in the gang, I'm going to the cops after school. Tiny you shouldn't go home, stay with Grace or something," I say to him as Miles helps me up.

"Come on we'd better get back to school now," Miles speaks up.

We get back to school just before the late bell rings and if anyone asks what happened to my face I just tell them I got into a fight. When class lets out at the end of the day I find Tiny waiting outside the police station.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Coming to the police station with you, I know more about my brother's gang than anyone. He'll probably hate me but it's better than fearing for my life or yours."

"Thanks but you don't have to do this, he's your family," I reply.

"He's a pretty shitty brother, and anyway there's the family that you are given and the one that you make," Tiny responds putting his arm around my shoulders.

Maya is determined to come with us and Miles offers to drop us off at the police station and stick around to drive us home. So the four of us get back in Miles car and drive to the police station. We tell the officer at the desk why we're here and then Tiny and I are split up into different rooms to give our statements. It takes a couple of hours and Tiny is told not to go home so we take him to Grace's then Miles drops Maya and I off at home.

"I'm going to call Bianca," I tell Maya when we walk in the house and she nods.

"Hey what's up?"

"I just came from the police station. I'm still in the gang and Vince came to see me today, he's getting arrested right now though. I went to the police station with Tiny and we told the cops everything we know. I got immunity for testifying and Tiny isn't going home. I'll have to testify in court and I'm not sure how this will affect my current living situation. I think Maya is discussing that with her parents right now."

"Well there's only a few months left before school is out hopefully the Matlin's will let you keep living there until school is out and then you can move up here."

"Yeah me too, I could always drop out and move there now."

"No finish your year, it's important for you to be in school. I'm proud of you for going to the cops I know how hard that is."

"Yeah it was hard but I don't want him anywhere near you or our child."

 **(ADAM)**

"Morning Adam," Clare smiles at me as she leaves the washroom Thursday morning.

"Morning," I grin back unable to take my eyes from her in her silver pajama bottoms and robe.

I go into the washroom and close the door. I've been living here a month now and somewhere in that time my feelings for Clare developed into more than that of a best friend. In all the time I've known Clare I've never seen her as anything but a best friend. She's always been Eli's girl and I've spent a lot of time with Clare in the time I've known her but now I can't get her off my mind. She's in my dreams and every time she's near me I get butterflies in my stomach. It's always been hard for me to talk to girls and tell them I like them, I have lots friends that are girls but when they know I'm tans they usually don't want any sort of romantic relationship with me. And I know that Clare would never stop being my friend but she's already dating Eli, and she's carrying my brother's child, talk about complicated!

"Dude you're taking forever in there hurry up some of us have to get to work," Eli calls knocking on the door. I realize I've been in here a while just thinking about Clare and how I can't have her and I'm in love with her.

"Sorry," I apologize as I open the washroom door.

"You okay?" Eli inquires squeezing his eyebrows together.

"Yeah fine," I nod quickly and go to my room to get dressed.

After a couple of weeks to adjust to being back and spending time with my parents, and far away from Drew or Dallas I returned to school on Monday. Having missed a whole year I have a lot to catch up on but because of special circumstances I was able to test of science and a couple other things. For most subjects I'm doing independent study and independent projects. I'd already done most of the reading list for seniors so I only had a few books to catch up on. I only participated in a couple of classes since the rest was independent study and Drew is not in any of my classes, such as university track math.

"I have an appointment this afternoon you want to come with us?" Clare asks as I sit down at the table.

"Uh I don't want to impose," I reply scratching the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Adam you wouldn't be imposing this is your nephew he's being named after you," Clare comments.

"You know you don't have to name him after me still, you were going to name him that when you thought I was dead," I remark.

"But I like the name Adam and I want to name him Adam. It's a good name, a strong name. I was thinking Adam Elijah," Clare says just as Eli comes down the stairs.

"I love it, both our name sakes it's perfect, Adam Elijah Goldsworthy-Torres," Eli grins kissing Clare's cheek.

"Actually since I'm the Mom I was thinking Adam Elijah Edwards," Clare corrects.

"That sounds good too," he grins.

"So are you coming with us Adam? The appointment's not until four," Clare says.

"Yeah I'll come, if you both want me there," I reply.

"Dude of course you're coming," Eli says.

"We better get to school," Clare comments looking at the clock.

"Doesn't Drew usually take you to the appointments? I mean since he is the dad," I remark as I drive us to school in Jake's old truck.

"He took me to exactly one appointment when we found out the baby's sex and decided on the name Adam. He hasn't been to any since because Becky doesn't like him spending time with me. As if I would ever touch Drew again," she says with disgust.

"Yeah the farther away we are from both of them the better for everyone," I nod. I park at the school and we walk inside, Zig and Tiny are on the steps in the foyer and we sit down with them.

"Still got your protection I see," Clare comments. She means the two cops that are standing outside the school. Since ratting on Vince and his gang Zig and Tiny had become targets for the gang. Most of the gang was in jail until trial but a few members were still out and one had taken a shot at Tiny just the other day. After finding that out Mrs. Matlin kicked Zig out of the house and he was living with Coach Armstrong who took him in after he found out Zig was homeless.

"Yeah but at least the trial is next week so we shouldn't need it after that," Zig comments.

"I hope not they're talking about relocating me," Tiny sighs.

"Bianca's coming down this weekend if you guys want to get together," Zig tells us.

"Yeah that would be good it would be nice to see Bianca again," I smile.

"It would be nice to talk to someone else who's pregnant and not in her thirties," Clare says and the bell rings so we all get up. Clare walks to class and I go to the library for independent study where I stay until lunch when I go get Clare from class.

"You want to eat outside? It's a nice day out," I comment.

"Yeah eating outside sounds good," she grins and links her arm with mine.

"So what happens at these appointments?" I question after we've sat down to eat.

"My doctor asks a bunch of questions and does an ultrasound and that's usually it," she replies.

"I haven't even been to one of these appointments," Eli says joining us at the picnic table and kissing Clare's cheek as he sits on the other side of her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Clare smiles at her boyfriend.

"I'm on break I can only stay a few minutes but I wanted to come see you," he grins and Clare kisses him. "I wanted to see both of you, make sure Drew wasn't giving either of you any trouble. I'm happy to punch him again just say the word," Eli offers.

"Drew won't even look at me but Becky has no trouble glaring at me. I just find it best not to talk to either of them," I comment picking at my sandwich. Clare gives me a sympathetic smile and puts her arm around me and I smile. "At least I have you guys," I add and Clare grins and kisses my cheek. When her lips touch my cheek it excites my skin, like a ripple effect emanating from the spot where her perfect cherub lips tenderly touched my cheek. A breath hitches in my throat and I don't release the breath until Eli looks at me.

Eli stays for a few more minutes taking a little of Clare's lunch and then he has to get back to work. Clare and I both have math after lunch so we walk in together, we also have last period together and the afternoon goes by pretty quickly. Clare and I go to The Dot and begin on our homework until Eli is off work and it's time to leave for Clare's appointment. She checks in at the desk and we sit down until she's called back to a room. A nurse takes her weight and vitals then says the doctor will be in shortly. Eli and I sit in the two chairs that are in the room but there's also a rolling stool in the room I assume is for the doctor.

"Good afternoon Clare and who are these gentleman?" The female doctor asks as she comes in the room.

"This is my boyfriend Eli and that's Adam our best friend and the baby's uncle," Clare tells her.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Dr. Katrina Elfman, alright Clare why don't you lie back and let's get a look at the baby."

Clare lies back and the doctor puts gel on her belly and turns on a machine, then she puts the wand on Clare's belly and then a picture and a little tiny human appear on the screen. Eli and I are just awestruck that this little person is living and growing inside of Clare. I look at Clare and smile, entirely unable to take the grin from my lips or the love from my eyes for either Clare or the beautiful little boy within her. The doctor asks Clare a few questions while she moves the wand around and gets a through look at the baby. When she's done she wipes the gel from Clare's baby and tells her to go to the washroom and leave a urine sample and make another appointment for a month from now, which will be just before prom.

"You want to stop for dinner?" Eli questions.

"Can we get it to go I'm a little tired I want to go home and watch a movie with my guys," Clare says as we begin driving back home.

Helen and Glen are away visiting Jake in Vancouver so there's no one home. We decide to order in instead of stop and Clare picks out a movie she wants to watch. The three of us sit in the sofa and watch the movie with Clare between us. Eli pays for the food when it arrives and we eat.

"I'm going to take a long shower," Clare tells us when the movie is over.

"Enjoy it," Eli says kissing her softly. Clare smiles and goes upstairs and Eli and I start cleaning up. "I see the way you look at her," Eli comments as he begins washing dishes.

"What do you mean?" I question trying play dumb and hoping my best friend isn't about to hit me.

"It's okay I get why you fell in love with her, she's amazing and smart and beautiful. You should tell her how you feel," Eli says.

"But she's already dating you."

"I know but she still deserves to know how you feel and I think she might feel the same way," Eli tells me.

"I know she loves me as a best friend but she's been in love with you since I've known her."

"Just tell her how you feel. Come on I hear her getting out of the shower," Eli asserts taking my arm and pulling me upstairs. Clare comes out of the washroom in her robe and seems slightly startled by the two of us at the top of the stairs. "Adam has something to tell you," Eli informs her taking her hand and pulling us both into her room.

"What is it Adam?" She queries looking at me when the three of us are sitting on her bed.

"I'm in love with you Clare," I blurt out.

Clare bites her lip and looks a little guilty; looking over her shoulder at Eli he simply smiles at her and brushes a curl behind her ear.

"It's okay I know you're in love with Adam too and I know you're in love with me," Eli tells her and she smiles now.

"I knew it from the minute you came back, as soon as I saw you but I was so flooded by emotion, and after all that had happened Drew I didn't think…I am in love with you though," she says and then holding my face gently she leans in closing the gap between us our lips collide. A breath hitches in my throat and my entire body ignites at the feel of her lips on mine. She pulls out of the kiss after a moment and I release a breath and a huge smile, I think it's the most I've smiled since coming home. "I'm in love with both of you," she says looking at Eli with a smile before giving him a soft kiss.

"And we both love you, and I love Adam but I ain't kissing you dude," Eli tells me.

"Thank goodness," I laugh and Eli smirks, "the only lips I want to touch are these perfect ones," I comment gently running my finger over her lips and Clare blushes.

"So you think the three of us can fit in my bed?" Clare questions.

"I doubt it but you should sleep with Eli anyway I'm not ready to share a bed with you yet. You'll remember that physically I'm still a girl," I comment.

"Adam I don't care I know who you are," Clare insists and kisses me again. "At least we have three more days before we tell my parents the three of us are together."

"Well you already told them you were pregnant, telling them two boys are in love with you and you're in love with both of them can't be too hard," Eli comments and we all laugh.

The three of us stay up late talking mostly and when I'm ready to go to bed Clare kisses me goodnight. I fall asleep happy and have a wonderful sleep, we talked about me taking my GED and the three of us getting an apartment in New York next year and that's all I dream about. I wake up happy and eat breakfast with Clare since Eli's already left for work. I drive us to school and we go in to our lockers.

"I'll see you at lunch," Clare smiles giving me a tender kiss. She turns around and nearly bumps into my brother who's staring at us. "Please move," she hisses at Drew and he steps out of the way.

"Did Eli leave her or something?" Drew questions.

"No she's in love with both of us. Now get out of my way I want nothing to do you."

 **(CLARE)**

"Finally we're done with high school," I grin getting my robe on.

"I took the GED I don't think I should be graduating with the rest of you," Adam says putting his robe on.

"Of course you should Adam you went through a lot and you worked really hard," I assert.

"I'm proud of both of you," Eli says kissing me and hugging Adam.

"So am I," Mom smiles snapping a picture of Adam and I in our gowns and then one of us with Eli.

The three of us have been in a three-way relationship for almost two months now. When my parents returned we had Adam's parents come over for dinner and we told them all together. It went far better than we thought it would, they were shocked and didn't entirely understand the whole dynamic of the relationship. Still they had decided that after all the three of us had been through we knew what we wanted. Plus Mom had thought I might die last summer and Adam's parents did think he was dead for several months so if we wanted to be in a polyamorous relationship they were just happy that we were alive. Telling Eli's parents was easy they were happy that we were all happy and that was the end of it. The whole school knew now, the teachers were the most shocked but we were all eighteen and most of them seemed to be contributing it to the fact that we were all in shock after Adam's return from the dead. Zig supported us, so did Jenna, Alli and even Dallas seemed happy for us. Becky went a little tirade about how it was wrong but it worked in our favor as it seemed to lose her what little friends she had. We'd be seeing both her and Drew today but hopefully this was the last we'd see of her ever again. I knew we'd probably see Drew again after all he was still Adam's brother but we were also leaving for New York in a few days so hopefully we wouldn't see Drew for a long time after today.

We'd already found an apartment, we had some financial help from the parents and we had student loans and grants. We got a studio loft apartment and about two weeks ago I had finally convinced Adam to sleep in the bed with me. Since my small bed wasn't large enough to fit the three of us the boys were currently trading off sleeping in my bed. In our new apartment though we'd have a queen and the three of us would sleep in it.

When Mom is done snapping pictures we leave together in her car for the school and the graduation ceremony. The first people we see upon arriving is Bianca and Zig kissing on the steps. The trial for Vince and his other gang members took three weeks; it wasn't a jury trial so it was expedited. With Tiny's testimony which included several shootings and murders committed by the gang, and Zig testifying to drug selling and other illegal actions the entire gang was sentenced to prison for various lengths of time. The shortest sentence was five years before any chance of parole. Just to be safe Tiny had been relocated under witness protection, it had been offered to Zig but his testimony was less damning and he only wanted to be with Bianca.

"Aww you two are sweet, much cuter together than you and Drew," I comment and they break apart.

"We just came from my prenatal and found out we're having a boy," Bianca grins.

"Awesome Adam Elijah will have a little friend," Adam grins.

"Yes he will, whenever we manage to visit anyway," Bianca replies.

"You grads had better get inside they're getting ready," Zig tells us so I grab Adam's hand and walk in.

Adam has to line up in front of Drew since it's alphabetical so I kiss him and get into my spot. The ceremony is like any other graduation ceremony and when it's over we get off stage to be with family and friends. Audra and Omar come over to hug Adam and tell them how proud they are, they hug me and Eli too. My mom and Audra snap a lot of pictures and then they let us go, there's a BBQ/party on the football field and that's where we all go. Eli, Adam and I grab some food and sit on the top of the bleachers with Bianca and Zig.

"So how's life in Waterloo?" Eli asks Zig. School was officially over last week but our graduation ceremony was today. As soon as school was out Zig went to Waterloo to be with Bianca and they had found a small apartment.

"Waterloo is okay but I'm happy to be with Bianca," Zig grins and she kisses him.

"You should come see us in New York sometime," I tell them.

"Awesome I love New York, maybe at the end of the summer while I can still move," Bianca comments.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Eli comments nodding toward a corner of the yard where Drew and Becky are arguing.

"My guess an epic breakup for some stupid reason or other, I bet Drew did something stupid," Bianca replies.

"Or Becky was a self-righteous bitch and Drew finally realized it," I comment.

We watch them fight for a few moments and then get bored. Bianca gets up to use the washroom and Eli gets up to get more food along with Zig.

"Adam can we talk?" Drew begs climbing up the bleachers to the two of us. "Please Adam you're still my brother and I can't let you move to New York without us talking," Drew pleads.

"You should talk to him Adam, you of all people know that life is too short," I tell him.

"I'll be right back," Adam says and gives me loving kiss and then he follows his brother down the bleachers.

I watch them go down to the grass and walk to the corner of the bleachers. Then I stand and turn around looking at the school for the last time. A lot has gone on here the last four years, some good and some bad, some things I wish I could take back and some memories I'll hold onto forever.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Becky screams at me suddenly and when I turn to look at her she slaps me across the face as hard as she can. "You purposely got yourself pregnant to hold onto him and keep him from loving me," she spits at me.

"You're insane, I had sex with Drew because I thought I was in love with him he had no interest in you at the time. I think you never really liked Drew, I think you were just trying to hold onto a part of Adam but I ended up with the better Torres brother. Your whole family is nuts and the fact that you consider yourselves pious Christians frightens me now stay away from me," I hiss back at her and turn to walk down the bleachers and find Eli.

"Don't walk away from me you slut," Becky shrieks and grabs my arm trying to spin me back to her.

"Let go of me," I demand spinning back around just as I see Eli, Zig and Bianca running up the bleachers to us.

As I spin around I push Becky away from me and it's so much force that she not only lets go of me she falls back. The next few seconds seem to lay in slow motion, she falls back, her head hits the metal and there's a bone chilling snapping sound and Becky's eyes close as I gasp. Eli is with me now and I turn to him as he wraps his arm around me. More people run up the bleachers and I feel Adam holding me too.

"Winnie call an ambulance and get her parents," Coach Armstrong orders.

"I think we should go home now," Eli says and I nod.

We all go down the bleachers and back to my house, the three of us, my parents, Audra and Omar, Zig and Bianca and even Drew. The parents stay in the house and the rest of us go out to the backyard.

"I pushed her to let go of me I didn't mean for her to fall," I say with a shaky breath as the moment replays in my mind.

"It's okay Clare we know," Eli assures me taking my hand and Adam takes my other hand.

"She was angry because I broke up with her. Things have been bad between us since she found out you were pregnant and then things got worse when Adam was back and it's been getting worse and worse. I should have broken up with her a long time ago. I knew she was angry but I didn't think she'd confront you."

Drew continues to apologize, to all of us really, he says he misses his brother and he wants his brother back in his life. He knows he doesn't really deserve to be a part of baby Adam's life but he's hoping he can be. We forgive Drew at least partially but he knows he has a lot to make up for. The police come by to get statements but I lose it when I find out Becky died from a broken neck. There were multiple witnesses who told them it was an accident and Becky grabbed me so I pushed her to get her away and the death is ruled an accident. I don't remember much of the rest of the day or that night but we all cried some and I was in shock. I couldn't stand Becky, I loathed her but I never wanted her to die and accident or not I hand a hand in her death and now I have to live with that. Zig and Bianca leave at some point to drive to Waterloo. Drew and his parents also go home at some point and I fall asleep with Drew and Adam on the sofa.

"Morning how do you feel?" Eli asks when I wake up.

"I'm sad that Becky died because of her anger and that I was involved in the death of another. I'm excited to start our life together in New York," I reply and kiss him gently then wake Adam with a soft kiss.

"Morning, are you ready for an eight hour drive to New York?" Adam yawns.

"I am as long as I have you two. We should get up and changed, my parents will be up soon and your family will be over to say goodbye," I remark.

"I think," Eli says standing up and taking me in his arms, "when we reach Manhattan we should find a chapel and the three of us should get married."

Eli and Adam both smile and then get on their knees in front of me, "Clare will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you both that would make me extremely happy," I grin and they both stand smiling wide. I kiss Eli and then Adam passionately and excited for our new life in New York as a family.


End file.
